¿Amistad o Amor?
by DJ Harukita
Summary: Tracey y Misty quedan atrapados en un derrumbe del que no pueden salir... ¿Qué pasara hay?...Reviews please!


¿Amor o Amistad?

Autor: DJ Harukita

Summary: Tracey y Misty quedan atrapados en un derrumbe del que no pueden salir... ¿Qué pasara hay?...Reviews please!

Historia:

En un ciudad Celeste estaban Tracey y Misty reunidos tomando cafecito en el gimnasio de la peli-naranja. Hablaban de sus aventuras con Ash, de cuanto creían que había cambiado, de cuanto lo extrañaban, de cómo seria la persona que les gustaba...xD

Tracey: ... La verdad de las cosas, es que me gustan las chicas que no sean engreídas... No me importa si son una belleza o no, a mi me importa su mundo interior... Que sean agradables, tiernas, simpáticas, alegres... Con eso me basta

Misty: O sea, una chica _imposible_...

Tracey: ¿Cómo que imposible? Es MUY posible... bajito incluso ya la conozco...

Misty: ¿cómo se llama?

Tracey: ¿Quién? OoO

Misty: La chica que te gusta!

Tracey: Ah...Ella... bueno, eso es lo de menos xD... Mejor dime tu... ¿cómo es el chico que te gustaría tener?

Misty: No pido mucho... Me gustaría que fuera apuesto mira directamente hacia los ojos de Tracey, haciendo que este se sonroje ...alegre, entretenido... y atrevido xD se sonroja

Tracey: Jajaja ... waow! La verdad es que no pides mucho xD

Misty: La verdad es que no

En esos minutos se quedan en silencio. Un incomodo silencio... Misty trata de evitar la mirada de Tracey y mira hacia su lado izquierdo, donde estaba su simpático Azumarril... Tracey también trata de evitar la mirada de la peli-naranja, pues estaba nervioso... No sabia que era lo que le pasaba con ella...

De pronto llegan 3 chicas "x" ... Muy alarmadas... comienzan a gritar muchas cosas a la vez, haciendo que ni uno de los dos chicos presentes entendieran nada xD

Misty: A ver, silencio!

Las 3 chicas se callan xD

Misty: Ahora si... Hablen de a 1! Empiecen...¿qué sucede?

Chica1: Misty! Esta lloviendo desde mas de 3 horas y la ciudad se esta inundando!

Chica2: Además que el cerro se esta derrumbando! Y como tu eres EXPERTA en pokemons de agua...

Chica3: Pensamos que podrías detener 'algo' de esta catástrofe! TT

Misty: diablos! Tracey, ¿acompáñame? con cara de preocupación

Tracey: pensando imposible resistirme a esa mirada... habla claro que te acompaño! Déjame tomar mis pokemons saca todas sus pokebolas y se las guarda en el bolsillo

Con el chico corrieron rápidamente hacia el lugar de los hechos, Misty se detuvo... Las niñas tenían razón! El lugar se estaba derrumbando completamente! ¿Qué podrían hacer ante eso? Era muy peligroso...!

Misty: Waow! Esto es muy peligroso! ¿Qué podemos hacer Tracey?

Tracey: Primero, alejar a la gente del peligro! Por favor chicas, manténganse lejos de aquí! Pasen el mensaje!

Chica2: A que te refieres?

Chica1: La única que nos manda aquí es Misty! ¬¬

Tracey: HÁGANLO! Es por su propio bien!

3Chicas: A la orden! OwO!

Las chicas corren a un lugar fuera de peligro y advierten a la gente sobre los problemas. La gente se refugia en sus casas y miran que sucede tras las ventanas...

Misty: ¿Y ahora que hacemos Tracey?

Tracey: Podemos ir a ver arriba, a la "cima", pues es imposible que con tres horas de lluvia se este derrumbando YA! Como mínimo deben haber llovido 3 días para derrumbarse! Algo anda mal...

Misty: Tienes razón... Subamos!

Tracey: _Of course_!

Misty iba a la delantera siendo seguida por Tracey. Los dos iban nerviosos, porque no sabían con lo que se podían encontrar allá arriba...

De pronto, mucho barro mezclado con hierbas comienza a caer sobre las cabezas de los dos muchachos.

Tracey: ¡¡Cuidado Misty!

Misty: ¡¡¡ah!

Tracey: Ah! corre hacia Misty y la saca del camino, llegando a una cueva muy escondida en las profundidades del cerro auch!

Misty: O/o... Grac... Gracias Tracey...

Tracey: No es nada la queda mirando

Misty: se levanta Auch! se cae en los brazos de Tracey auu...

Tracey: Misty! ¿Te encuentras bien?

Misty: Creo... Creo que no ...

Tracey: A ver, levántate un poco

Misty: se pone de pie auch!

Tracey: Soporta un poco el dolor, Misty, voy a revisar... Misty cae encima de el /

Misty: UPS, perdón... no me soporte el dolor n/ñU!

Tracey: No importa... sienta encima de el a Misty y comienza a revisar su tobillo Claro... como lo imagine... Tienes una herida muy fea ahí Misty... ¿Misty? O.o

Misty////

Tracey: Waow… Le vino una baja de presión xD la toma delicadamente y acuesta el cuerpo de la muchacha encima de el por lo menos así descansara... comienza a inspeccionar el lugar Vaya... esa gran cortina de barro nos tapa la entrada... Estamos encerrados Misty... comienza a mirarla... Tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta que mejore un poco tu herida, o simplemente descubra una manera de salir... sal de ahí, Scyter!

Scyter; SCY!

Tracey: Scyter, cuchilla afiliada hacia la cortina de barro!

Scyter: SCYYY!

Justo cuando las cuchillas de Scyter atraviesan la pared de barro, comienza a temblar dentro. Nuevo barro aparece y tapa la "nueva" salida que había hecho Scyter... Tracey, casi inconscientemente abrazo de una manera sobre protectora a Misty. Cuando el pequeño temblor paro, Tracey se dio cuenta de su posición con la peli-naranja. Al instante se sonrojo y la soltó.

Tracey: Waow... No funciono..

Scyter: Scy...ter!

Tracey: Que bueno que no paso nada... hace frío... No tengo pokemons de fuego aquí o ...

Misty: despertando Ash..?

Tracey: Paralizado ...

Misty: abre los ojos Tracey! se sonroja disculpa... se levanta un poco y se corre no muy lejos del chico ... Mmm... ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?

Tracey: Más o menos... una media hora...

Misty: Ah... Hace frío o 

Tracey: ... Si

Misty mira a Tracey... Sabia que si se sentaba junto a el iba a sentir mucho menos frío, iba a encontrar un rinconcito donde podría estar cubierta de un calor sorprendente, que emanaría de su cuerpo... Pero le daba vergüenza ir y acostarse al lado del chico...¿Qué opinaría de ella? XD

Misty: Podríamos...hacer una fogata?

Tracey: Ya lo había pensado..No ahí palos ni pokemons fuegos -.-

Misty: ... Entonces... que tal... digo yo... si nos juntamos -/-... y bueno... emm...

Tracey: ...e? OoO

Misty: Y nos... juntamos...y...tu entiendes xD!

Tracey: La verdad es que no Misty OoO

Misty: Diablos.. ¬/¬

La chica se levanto como pudo y se puso al lado de Tracey, quien se mostró verdaderamente sorprendido y nervioso. Misty puso sus manos en el suelo pero otra mano tomo la suya. La chica oji-verde miro a su compañero quien estaba nervioso pero aun así se había decidido a tomar la mano de la chica, quien se sonrojo al instante.

Se miraron, pero Misty evitaba tener contacto visual con Tracey... Este llego y la tomo del brazo, atrayéndola hacia el.

Tracey: A que le tienes miedo Misty?

Misty: Tracey...

Tracey: Le temes al amor? A lo que...se detiene un poco por los nervios pero luego continua A lo que siento por ti?

Misty: sonrojándose completamente Tracey!

Tracey: Se que te gusta mucho Ash... Pero yo HARE y lo juro... que haré que yo te guste ... aunque sea por la fuerza la mira detenidamente y se empieza a acercar

Misty: Tracey! No... sus labios son tapados por los de el chico

Continuara...

Haru: OH! QUE ME COSTOO! XDD SE me iba la inspiración a ratos pero me gusto como quedo ...¡¡Ese es mi Tracey! Tan bravo y tan lindo a la vez O definitivamente lo amo! Jajaja D

Bueno espero que a los amantes del Orangueshipping les guste no mas y manden sus reviews

Saludos! )

DJHaru


End file.
